


Knock! Knock!

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Series: Secret Santa Entries [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Better Don't Read This, Fluff, M/M, This is Actually Dumb, Warned You, oh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: Person 1 is drunk and rings Person 2's doorbell at 3am because Person 1's ex used to live there AU





	Knock! Knock!

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my entries for 2015 secret santa. it is not yet Christmas but why not //shrugs// maybe i'll post the other two later, and maybe this one gonna have a sequel. /maybe/

Woohyun was so pissed off because the ringing on his bell just would not stop. Someone found it was fun to hit on his door bell non-stop at three in the morning and it had been carried on since the past ten minutes. As much as Woohyun wanted to ignore the irritating sound and return back to self-created dreamland, the ringing was too loud and it became a huge obstruction for him to find peace.

As the annoyance building, he finally erupted. Woohyun kicked his blanket away and stormed out of his room, heading to the main door where the ringing was the loudest. It still did not stop and he swore he will definitely kill whoever behind the wooden barrier.

When Woohyun finally unlocked his door and kicked it open, he was slightly surprised not to find eleven years old little boy who found sleep is boring and decided to wake the whole apartment complex but it was a grown up male instead, probably around his age. The man had half of his body leaning against the wall of Woohyun’s apartment unit and his finger kept jabbing onto the bell button even though the door was already opened, clearly did not had his mind intact at the moment. He slurred at every movement, lips curled up into what seemed like a smile even though Woohyun found it creepy.

“May I help you, mister?” Woohyun started but he gained no attention from the other male. Pricking onto other’s home bell seemed more fun to do that getting his ears operated to register what Woohyun was saying, probably was the reason why he did not find the endless ringing annoying. Woohyun leaned to study the unknown guy, grimaced when his nose caught the strong smell of alcohol on him. No wonder he was behaving like a crazy chap, he was so fucking wasted.

After what it seemed to be like forever standing beneath his door frame, Woohyun finally extended his hand and prodded onto the guy’s shoulder, a few times until he got his attention on him. The drunken guy looked a bit shocked of his presence but then the creepy smile returned and he started to giggle madly, pushed himself to stand straight even though it was not really a successful attempt. Woohyun took a step back, now regretting he did not stuff his ears and pretended nothing was happening instead of coming out here. This guy is scary.

“Baby…” The stranger slurred as he took two steps forward, almost fall onto Woohyun when he stopped but his smile did not seem to be a bit flattered by it. He squinted his eyes up which Woohyun deemed to be studying him. He felt uncomfortable under his gaze as the male kept shifting forward at each blink of his eyes. “Why you look different?” When the male ran his index finger along his jaw line that Woohyun realized he just called him ‘baby’. Whatever the situation was, he knew it was no good. “You look more handsome tonight.”

Woohyun took a step back in alarming manner, he was ready to strike if that guy dared to do anything offensive. They never once met before and yet this man was acting like they had been together since forever. What is this craziness? “Um. I think you got the wrong door and oh my god! Don’t come inside! Get out, get out!” His screaming was a no use though because the male kept advancing and later had him trapped between his arms against the wall adjacent to where the door was.

“You sure changed a lot, baby.” The stranger commented and reached his right hand ahead, fingers slowly tracing down Woohyun’s arm and when they reached his wrist, he gripped him hard and started to use his other hand to feel all the muscles Woohyun had all over his arms. He turned stiff under the touch and felt his breath hitched when both the hands started to roam his abdomen, feeling his curves and his chocolate abs over the thin shirt he had on. “I didn’t remember your tummy as hard as this last time I laid on you,” The male tilted up and matched their eyes for the first time that night. “But I like it. You’re hot, baby.”

Woohyun yelped when the stranger kept inching his face close, precisely when he felt his breath slapping against his skin. He unintentionally pushed him away with too much force that caused the other male to stumble backward and fall on his stomach, hard. Woohyun felt guilty even though he was about to be sexually molested and quickly ran to get the stranger only to find that he was already fall asleep, snoring with a smear of ugliness on his face. “He must be dead drunk.” He mumbled and heaved a sigh. “Well, at least the annoying ringing stopped.” Woohyun concluded and walked into his room.

 

The morning arrived quickly and Woohyun found himself kicking something hard but squishy as he tried to extend his legs. When the unknown object did not budge over his movement, he grunted and propped his head up, squinted his eyes to have a clearer view of what the item was and found out there was another ball of blanket rolled at the edge of his bed. Frowning, Woohyun pushed himself up and then realized that his blanket was not on him.

“Yah! Blanket stealer!” He yelled and harshly pulled the blanket away, causing the object that was earlier wrapped by it to roll down the bed and hit his tiled floor with a loud thud, followed by groans. Woohyun ignored whatever he just heard and threw the blanket all over himself again, about to return to sleep before his eyes shot open again, only then realized what just happened. “What the fuck are you doing in my room?!”

The male that he recognized from last night slash morning rubbed his ass that probably hurt from the fall, wincing as he tried to stand up. “I woke up and found myself in your hallway. It was cold you know so I strutted here. Your blanket was on the floor the time I came in so I guess you won’t mind if I use it and uh,”

“Why the fuck didn’t you leave?!”

“You let me spent the night so I guess it is rude to leave without saying thank you.”

The stranger mumbled whilst, looking a bit remorseful for the mess he caught and Woohyun felt like he was the bad guy here. Too bad because he was the victim here. That guy appeared all drunken in front of his door at fucking three in the morning and tried to molest him. He even allowed him to sleep on his floor down within his hallway. He should be awarded. “Are you thanking me now?” He asked curtly where the other male nodded. “Well, gratefulness is accepted and now if you please,” He raised his hand up and gestured where the exit was. “The door is that way.”

He tried smiling but guessed that did not work because the male jumped onto the bed abruptly and stomped onto his shin before he rushed out of the room, shouting ‘idiot’ on his way out.

 

What Woohyun did not expect was to meet that stranger again at his mother’s favourite bakery five days after the remarkable incident. Apparently, his mother called him home and asked him to drop by the bakery she had been worshipped since forever to buy her something sweet and being the good son he was, Woohyun did as told without much words but regretted it too late. He was already standing by the display counter when the male from the other night appeared from the back to serve him. Both of them were shocked to see each other, again.

“Blanket stealer!”

The other male seemed like he wanted to claim something stupid to regard him but he snorted once Woohyun beat him off it. “Blanket stealer? Seriously? You don’t have any better name to call me?”

“You stole my blanket so you are _the_ blanket stealer.” Woohyun shot him an accusatory finger, gritting his teeth while his eyes were piercing deep into the other male’s brown orbs. “And I am going to call you that.”

The stranger gave him a very unamused look, gazed back at him lazily and released a soft sigh. “Anything you pleased with.” Woohyun smirked in victory, painted smug all over his face and was totally satisfied with what he just achieved. Oh wait, that was not a competition but who cares. “What can I help you with today?”

Woohyun batted his eyelashes and thought about what the stranger could help him with and later he realized that he was in the bakery and the guy was supposed to assist him. He felt like an idiot for a while but quickly shook the thought away, now acting a bit cooler than earlier as if nothing happened two minutes ago, ran the pad of his right index finger over the glass display as he trying to make up his mind on what to get his mother. “Something with strawberry and chocolate.” He mumbled more to himself even though it was surely loud enough for the other male to hear. “Do you have ice cream cake?”

“Fancy.”

“It is my money!”

“Just saying and of course, we do have it.” The male took a step backward and bent down whilst his hand reached at the corner of the display to find what Woohyun deemed as the glass sealer and then slid the cover open. “Chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream or strawberry cake with vanilla ice cream?” Woohyun bit on his lips, eyes going to and fro between the two cakes. That was a very hard question. Both were mouth-watering and both are his favourite. God, he can’t decide. “You can always buy one slice each.”

Woohyun stood up straight again, fixed his collar as he stuttered his words out. “I w-was about to say that.” He cleared his throat in a dramatic way and noticed that the stranger behind the counter chuckled at him. “One slice each.” He paused. “No. Make it two slices each. Mom can be stingy sometimes.”

 

Woohyun did not leave the bakery without another quarrelling session with the stranger. Out of all place, why he worked that bakery? Woohyun can’t go there anymore. He certainly did not want to meet the stranger again. He pouted at the thought. He disliked it so much. That guy had a fairly arrogant mouth and he managed to spit back whatever Woohyun shot him which he did not found it good.

Leaving that behind simply because there were a lot of other bakeries apart from that one, Woohyun hummed happily as he strolled down the street toward his mother’s house. They lived not too far from each other. She insisted him to stay with her but he refused, saying that it was the time for him to try living without depending on her. He wanted to have his freedom of doing things since his mother can be a bit controlling and very noise at times. Not that he disliked that but he did appreciate it if she can tone it down. Apart from that, she was the sweetest person on Earth and he loved her with all his heart.

Even though Mrs Nam was happier to take the box of cake slices in instead of inviting her son in, Woohyun still smiled happily and trailed behind her. She prepared two plates to serve the cake and poured tea into two small cups, handed one to her son and both of them sat by the counter enjoying the evening meal.

Woohyun hummed in delight once he got a taste on the cake he bought. It tasted a bit different from the usual one he bought for his mother but that was not in a bad way. It was tastier, the texture was smoother and the chocolate was not too sweet nor too bitter, just good enough to compliment the ice cream that was spread over each layer. That was sure the best.

“Had I told you that there’s a sweet guy just moved into the empty unit next door?” Mrs Nam suddenly spoke and gained Woohyun’s attention. She pointed to the left, the direction where the said once empty unit was at. Woohyun almost choked on his cake when he interpreted what his mother just said.

“Are you planning to get marry again?” He struggled to let the words out in between the chocolate sponges that was stuffed inside his mouth. “I don’t mind if you are but please, please make sure that man is at least around your age.”

Mrs Nam stared at him in an unamused way. She lifted her right hand and flicked her son hard on his head, earned a long whine from him. “You watched too much drama and young man, you need to learn to listen first before you jump into conclusion. You sound like an idiot just now. No. You always sound like an idiot.”

“Mom!”

“Anyway…” Mrs Nam cut him off, clasped her hands with her elbows propped up onto the counter, rested her chin against the back of her palm and stared onto the white wall of her kitchen dreamily. “That guy is so sweet but sadly he is gay.” Woohyun squinted at her, wanted to make a comment like ‘so you do have the intention of making him my step father’ or something alike but once again, she cut him off even before he get to part his lips. “So I am planning to match him with you.”

Woohyun felt how his jaw suddenly turned heavy and the way it fall, hanging lowly as he stared at his mother in disbelief. “You are going to pair me with a bald old man? Aren’t you cruel now, mom?”

“Who said anything about bald old man?”

“I didn’t remember having a mom like this. Are you really my mom?” Woohyun exclaimed dramatically and got into his feet, totally ignoring what his mother just said. He had his hands wagged all over the air while he turned his body around a few times, doing something similar to some traditional dances in Southern. “Oh good lord, where had you hid my poor mother? Bring her back to me. Distinguish the evil from our house. My mother does not deserve such fate. Ouch!”

Woohyun dropped on his knees after he received a fairly hard smack on top of his head, credit to his mother. Mrs Nam plopped down on her stool with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what I did wrong when I was pregnant before. I have no idea how did you turn to be such an idiot.” Woohyun pouted and settled on his butt, legs stretched apart with his head down, sulking. “He is not old. I mean, not too old for you. Maybe around one or two years older and he definitely not bald. I saw his hair a few times when he did not wear hats and that does not seem to be a wig.”

“But you can’t go matching me to someone else as you wish!”

“Of course I can. I am your mother.”

“That does not mean you gave the right to do that!”

Mrs Nam bit her lips and sighed loudly. “I don’t remember I brought up a son like you. My son was obedient and will do everything I asked him to. I don’t know you anymore!” She quickly folded her arms on top of the counter and buried her face into it, faking a few sobbing sound.

Woohyun got onto his feet with a lazy sigh. “And you kept wondering where my dramatic gene came from.” Knowing nothing else would work at this time, Woohyun took the stool he sat on earlier and dragged it beside his mother, rested there and threw his arm around her shoulder. “Fine, mom. I’ll give him a chance.” The sobbing stopped right after and Woohyun was sure his mother was grinning smugly. “But I don’t promise anything will work. I’ll just try. What turned out to be is not my responsible. Okay?”

 

As promised, Woohyun spent the weekend at his mother’s house so that she can carried out the matchmaking project on him. He seriously thought this was the worst idea of the century but seeing his mother was so riled up to pair him with her so called sweet guy, Woohyun did not have the heart to say no.

When the morning came, Mrs Nam dragged him out of bed and forced him to wash up. Woohyun whined because the water was so cold and his mother did not bother to fix the heater for him. He almost froze to death but thankfully she pulled him out of the shower right before the ice started to form on his skin. His mother went over the luggage he brought over in attempt to find the best clothes for him to wear, finally settled with a plaid buttoned up shirt and tight white jeans. She also helped him to style his hair up, tried not to make it too fancy and then undo the top three buttons of her son’s shirt as the final touch. “You’re good to go, baby.” She said and pushed him out of her house.

Woohyun pouted, still not ready with whatever he was about to face. Everything happened to fast that he barely able to cope with anything. He did not expect his mother to be this pushy. Sighing over his fate, Woohyun walked over to the door of the said sweet guy’s unit and rang the bell, waiting patiently for the owner to open. To be honest, he was really anticipating on the guy whom his mother was all over every second. She could not stop talking about him since she started it and Woohyun already memorized every single thing about that man.

Kim Sunggyu, twenty seven, graduated from Seoul University majoring in pastry but current job is unknown. He awed at how an amazing detective his mother turned to be.

Before Woohyun got into deeper thoughts, he heard a faint answer from the other side of the door and about two seconds later, the wood was swung open revealing a very familiar face. “You!” The two of them shouted at the same time, accusatory fingers pointing at each other. “Curse my luck.” Woohyun cursed openly and gripped his fist hard as if he was ready to throw punches anytime now.

“Should I even ask why you suddenly come knocking on my door?” The stranger, now came with name, Kim Sunggyu snorted and lazily leaning against his door, eyes mockingly staring down at Woohyun. “Payback?”

“Oh please. I am not that petty and besides, I have a lot more important things to do other than that.”

“Well, that does not explain why you rang my bell about two minutes ago.”

Woohyun heaved a sigh, contemplating whether to run back to his house and told his mother everything, ruin her dreamy imagination about her so-called sweet guy or stay and try to talk sense with this guy, maybe ask him to act along with him. None of the option seemed fine to him. “My mother asked me to come here.” He pointed to his mother’s door just so Sunggyu will know whose son he was. “She want me to patch things up with you because she likes you, something like that.”

“You’re saying that you come here to what, court me?”

Woohyun rolled his eyes, desperately did not want to admit it but no can do, Sunggyu nailed it. He bit in tongue and nodded. “Apparently, yeah but don’t throw yourself too high. I am here because of her, not because of you. If only I know that you are that fucking sweet guy she was talking about, I won’t be agreeing right from the start because you are not sweet at all. You are a pervert!”

Sunggyu gaped over the accusation. “Pervert? Me? What…”

“Ah, good. You don’t remember it now.” Woohyun replied mockingly.

“What did I do to you? Did I uh, you know…”

“No. Not that.”

“Oh, thank god.” Sunggyu exhaled loudly, relieved. “I must be crazy to even think of taking advantage on you.”

“Yah!”

 

Despite the bickering they had, Sunggyu still let him in and spent the rest of the day together well, fighting. Sunggyu understood Woohyun’s situation and he claimed that he loved Mrs Nam too because she was such a sweetheart and had been taking care of him since the day he moved there, that was why he agreed to help. They won’t be going as far as pretending to be boyfriends though. They will just pretend to be friends and then tell Woohyun’s mother that things did not work between them and thus, they will just stay as friends. Win-win.

Sunggyu and Woohyun spent the rest of the day in Sunggyu’s living room, playing game console and beat each other in soccer game until their fingers got cramped. Sunggyu stood up to yawn and stretch, silently walked to his kitchen and returned with a bowl of fresh fruits. “Here.” He slumped himself onto his sofa and patted the empty space beside him, asking Woohyun to climb up and settle there. Woohyun did as told without much question because his stomach was rumbling like crazy.

They munched on the fruit slices quietly as their eyes stuck onto the telly, watching a random movie. It was not long until the two of them got bored with it and sighed loudly at the same time. They exchanged look and chuckled. “You haven’t explained it to me why you came jabbing my door bell at three in the morning. I was sleeping that time, you know.”

“This is kind of embarrassing to talk about.” Sunggyu brushed his bang out of habit, a shy smile formed on his face that got Woohyun stunned to see how cute he looked. Since their last few meetings, they did nothing but showcasing how happy they were if they can rip each other’s throat. Sunggyu had arrogance painted all over his face and to suddenly having this shy Sunggyu in front of him, Woohyun could not help but awed at the sight. It was the total opposite of what he had used with but it was not bad either. He looked better like this. “My ex-boyfriend used to live there and that night supposed to be our two third anniversary.”

“You came to celebrate your supposed to be second anniversary?” Sunggyu pursed his lips and nodded. “Still missing him?”

The other male clicked his tongue and leaned back against his sofa. “Nope. I got over him.” He took the last piece of apple, absentmindedly had his fingers playing with the rabbit ears he carved on it. “We were friends for a very long time before we level up our relationship. Our anniversary is on his birthday. I got used of going over for the past eight years to celebrate his birthday at his house. I don’t even think I ever in love with him.”

“And yet, you got drunk that night.”

Sunggyu closed his eyes for what he deemed as brief, opened them with a faint smile on his lips. “I felt lonely. We were the best of friends, always stick together days and night but he decided to stop contacting me after we broke up five months ago. I lost a very great friend as well as a lover and now here I am in this city, all alone.” He tilted his head up to look at Woohyun where Woohyun almost lost himself and wanted to hug Sunggyu so badly because his brown orbs were flooded with sadness. “I’m sorry I tried to molest you.”

The two of them tried to maintain the heavy atmosphere but somehow cracked by Sunggyu’s remark. They laughed heartily. “How he looks like? Average or below that?”

“Why are you asking that?” Sunggyu stopped laughing and looked at him, confused.

“You said I was more handsome than him that night…” Woohyun circled his index finger around the air, drawing imaginary image of nothing coherent. “And you said I am not a bit appealing to you so I wondered how your ex-boyfriend looked like.”

“You’re trying to fish compliments, aren’t you?”

“You complimented me first and you obviously could not get enough of feeling my well-toned body.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes, reached for a square pillow and smashed it hard on Woohyun’s face. Woohyun wanted to question why Sunggyu kept being violent to him but when he pulled the pillow off his sight, he saw how red Sunggyu’s face was. Too dazed with the view, Woohyun could not bring himself to utter anything and just let it pass.

 

After that day, they got closer to each other and eventually declared themselves as friends. They still fight and mock each other, nothing could help that but Woohyun did not mind it. Being with Sunggyu was comfortable. He acted like no one but himself around him and same goes to Sunggyu. They barely had anything in common but they accepted each other’s preferences and that brought them even closer. Mrs Nam could not get any happier. Woohyun barely counted how many days passed since that evening they spent together, maybe roughly around seven months.

Leaving that aside, Woohyun was so happy that day. It was his special day, his birthday and he was out to his mother’s favourite bakery to get himself a cake to celebrate it. He had no idea whether Sunggyu knew about it, sure he mentioned about it a few times back then but there were chances where Sunggyu forgot and Woohyun had no intention of reminding him either. Sure he will be happy if the older male remembered it but he understood if Sunggyu did not.

Woohyun probably detested Sunggyu’s existence over the early days of their meeting but as the time passes and as the memories of them doing things together, Woohyun could not help but felt attracted over Sunggyu’s endless charm. He sure was bothersome and annoying at times especially when he turned his sassy mode on but that guy can change hundred and eighty degree into a very adorable twenty seven years old man. He pouted at random things, puffed his cheeks when he was not satisfied with things and whined over at almost every single thing. He was surprised how he still did not get used of Sunggyu’s random aegyo and still had his heart fluttered each time he did it. God, he was crazy.

However, Woohyun had no courage to confess or even dared to initiate anything more than what friends should. Sunggyu probably had trauma of levelling up his friendship from his past relationship and Woohyun was afraid if he did confess, Sunggyu might push him away instantly. He wanted to stay with him so he sucked his feeling in.

“You should call in first.” Sunggyu nagged as he opened the display cover, checking on the cakes before he stood up straight again. “Whole cake might already sold out. Just one left. Strawberry cake. Is that okay?” Woohyun’s eyes shot open wide. How is that now okay? It was more than okay! He nodded eagerly, very happy to have strawberry cake for his birthday. Sunggyu hummed and disappeared to the back, probably went to wrap the cake for him.

Woohyun heaved a sigh when he left. “So, he really doesn’t remember.” He pouted, a bit sulky but he knew it was of no help. He can’t blame Sunggyu for forgetting his special day. As he was drumming on the glass display, the door slide open revealing a man that he guessed to be around Sunggyu’s age who dashed straight to the counter.

“I am here for Kim Sunggyu.”

Woohyun’s ears perked up at the mention of the name. He studied the man and from the description, he could guess who that was. Sunggyu’s ex. It was just a while later that Sunggyu came out from the back holding a red take out box containing the cake Woohyun ordered. The male looked a bit surprised to see his guest. “Jinwoon.” Woohyun watched quietly from the other side of the counter when Sunggyu walked out to the dining area so that he was standing in front of Jiwoon.

There was barely any span of second between that and Jinwoon rushing to hug Sunggyu, shouted ‘I miss you’ at him. Woohyun felt his inside broke and Sunggyu was stiffed inside his hold. He had no intention of eavesdropping but their talking a little too loudly and his ears managed to catch up on every words. Apparently, Jinwoon regretted to ever leave Sunggyu and begged for him to take him back. Woohyun was guessing there were about ninety percent of Sunggyu will be accepting him back. He still remembered the sadness painted on Sunggyu’s face the day he talked about his ex-boyfriend to Woohyun seven months ago. Sunggyu still loved him.

With dropped shoulders, Woohyun took the cake box and walked to the cashier, was waiting for someone to come and take his money when he heard something he did not expected he will. “I am sorry but I already fall for someone else.” Woohyun did not know whether to be happy or sad. Sunggyu finally completely got over Jinwoon and fall for someone else but there were chances that someone Sunggyu mentioned was not him. Heck. He did not even have chance to be that person. “You left me alone for one fucking year and now you think I’ll accept you back that easily? I am not stupid. You broke up with someone else, didn’t you? That’s why you come back to find me.”

“Sunggyu…”

“Leave!”

Thankfully Jinwoon was nothing like those exes in daily dramas who were all stubborn and shameless. He left without any further argument and one second later, Woohyun already found Sunggyu smiling at him behind the cash machine. “I’m sorry for that. Oh well, your cake.” He punched in a few things on the machine before continued. “Since I am in a very good mood today for I am going to take day off tomorrow because I have date with someone special tomorrow…”

“You’re going for a date?” Woohyun’s jaw dropped, did not expecting it. He just heard him told Jinwoon that he found someone new and now Sunggyu needed to rub it on his face about it.

“Yeah so I am giving you discount and oh, you come to get cakes like every single day so I’m adding more discount.” The total up was just a quarter of the original price. Woohyun knew he should be questioning it but his heart was too much damaged from the shock earlier so he just let it go without much thought.

 

“Aren’t you too much of a loner?” Mrs Nam commented once she got the box opened, the cake now fully displayed to the world. Woohyun on the other hand strutted slowly toward the counter and plopped down on the stool, tilted his head in questioning manner. “So sad that you even needed to write your birthday wish yourself. I should have went to buy it instead. Poor my baby boy.”

Hearing that, Woohyun’s eyes shot open and quickly got into his feet so that he can have a clearer look of the cake’s surface where a dark chocolate carving of words could be seen. It was clearly written ‘Happy Birthday, Nam Woohyun’ and he was sure he did not ask Sunggyu to do that.

“He remembered!” It finally clicked and Woohyun could not help the wide smile that was crawling up onto his face.

“Who remembered what?”

Woohyun was too far drowned by the feeling to bother answering his mother. He could not believe that Sunggyu actually remembered his birthday. ‘So, that was the ridiculous discounts for.’ He chuckled and then noticed there was a pink envelope slipped beneath the cake platter. Curious, Woohyun took it and hastily peeled the seal open. There was one movie ticket and a small cut of note inside it with Sunggyu’s name signed on its bottom left side.

“ _May I change one movie ticket for a date with you tomorrow?_ ”


End file.
